Insulin sensitivity will be assessed by hyperinsulinemic clamp and by measurement of lipolysis using stable isotope techniques before and after feeding pinitol at 20mg/kg/day for 4 weeks. Obese subjects with diabetes or an abnormality of glucose tolerance will be studied.